Ca n'a jamais été que toi
by Coeur de plume
Summary: Parce que tout était fini, et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à prouver au monde. Elle était venue le chercher. Parce que sa vengeance n'avait plus lieu d'être. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle avait cru pouvoir absorber sa haine. Et peut-être que c'était vrai. Fin de la guerre ninja, Konoha est détruit, il ne reste plus qu'elle. Sakura


Bonjour après des années d'absence je reviens…bref je ne raconte pas ma vie ! Je préfère prévenir les âmes en peines, l'histoire n'est pas joyeuse! Autant que vous le sachiez, sinon vous serez déçu. Je ne sias pas encore si la fin sera heureuse ou plutôt trash, à vous de me le dire dans une petite review… Ce sera un twoo shot

Voila sinon évidemment les personnages appartiennent à leur Grand Maître, je ne fais que les emprunter (j'ai cherché à garder leur caractère originelle).

**NOTE : **L'histoire commence lors de la fin de la guerre ninja, Konoha vient d'être détruit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review )

-Villageois, tu es le dernier de ton village survivant de Konoha. Meurs.

Ce matin les enfants courraient encore dans les rues du village caché de la feuille. Le soleil au rendez-vous, le temps des moissons approchait. Tsunade encore endormie sur une pile de paperasses. Les commerçants ouvraient, Naruto était déjà chez Ichiraku à discuter tranquillement avec Hinata Il avait enfin eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, et la jeune fille semblait aux anges. Les jeunes enfants étaient à l'école ninja et Iruka s'arrachait les cheveux pour les faire taire. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et puis un blackout. Un nuage noir. L'attaque fut rapide. L'Akatsuki dirigé par Madara et la Team Sasuke. Accompagné de quelques centaines de renégats. Ils avaient tout rasé sur leur passage. Enfants tués, femmes violées, pères égorgés. Les ambus s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, avec bravoure. Tous sans exception. Il ne restait que ce dernier villageois.

-Laisse-toi faire, ce ne sera pas douloureux.

L'habitant portais une longue cape, couvrant ses pieds jusqu'à son visage. Une femme peut-être vu la taille. Petite. Pas de trace de chakra, sûrement une paysanne. Face à elle, un nunkenin de renom. Habits légèrement déchiré, quelques plaies sur le corps. Peau imberbe malgré les éclaboussures rouges. Il semblait fatigué, des plaies plus ou moins profondes s'étiraient le long de son corps et du sang coaguler. Des cheveux en bataille encadraient ce regard onyx. Un sillon de sang sous l'œil gauche. La mangekyou sharingan, noir avec une étoile vermeille. Mais surtout il sentait la mort, il avait tué et y prenait plaisir. Au comble de sa folie pour ce dernier meurtre. Nul doute, le dernier de la lignée maudite, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le vent s'engageait lentement dans les arbres, plus une feuille n'était restée accrocher. Pas un bruit, le calme total. Le silence régnait sur la vallée de la Mort. La troisième guerre ninja avait pris fin quelques heures plus tôt, et à cet instant le soleil se couchait. L'alliance anti-Konoha commençait son règne.

-Ca n'a rien de personnel, mais tu es la dernière tu dois mourir.

La villageoise se tenait debout, près d'un arbre. Un corps s'y reposait, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais un long sabre était planté au milieu de son cœur. Naruto s'était battu bravement, il avait tout fait pour son village mais Madara le prit en traitre.

L'Uchiwa dégaina son katana. Pas besoin de gaspiller son chakra inutilement. Il vise le palpitant pour une mort rapide. Il prend de la vitesse, accélère. Il tient son arme droite, voila il va pouvoir savourer savourer la gloire de sa victoire. Lame bloquée. Le coup est très nettement stoppé dans les mains de la villageoise. L'arme voltige plus loin.

-Tu ne sous-estimais pas tes adversaires. Avant.

Une voix de femme. Froide. Brute. Rien qu'il ne semble connaitre. Elle avait dissimulée son chakra, preuve de ses compétences. Il s'était fait avoir bêtement une erreur de débutant.

-Qui est tu ? Son ton froid, devient menaçant.

-Personne de bien important. Quelqu'un que tu as oublié.

Il s'énerve de ses réponses sans aucun sens à ses yeux. Les assauts reprennent, plus violents. Le ninjutsu puis le taijutsu. Il ne voit toujours pas son visage, et ne croise pas son regard. Il ne peut pas l'emprisonner dans le sharingan. Elle n'attaque jamais, tandis qu'il charge jusqu'à la démence. Il charge pour oublier ses paroles, il persévère pour essayer de comprendre qui est-elle. Dans ses yeux rouges, le respect remplace la haine. Ils sont épuisés. A une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Une pause.

- Rends-toi. Ton village est détruit, c'est fini.

Le vent se lève. Une fine brise. Promenant l'odeur sucrée de la femme qu'il affronte. Un simple parfum qui pourrait être banal. Mais pas celui-là. Et soudain, la mémoire lui revient. Des souvenirs. Des mots. Cette enivrante odeur de vanille acidulée. Un visage, des cheveux roses. Des yeux verts. Ses yeux verts, car il n'existera probablement jamais les mêmes. Un portait du passé. Un passé qui ne l'est plus vraiment puisqu'elle était là aujourd'hui, devant lui. Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. C'est un choc, il ne veut pas y croire.

Un prénom s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Sakura…sa voix est basse, comme un murmure, pour s'assurer qu'il ne délire pas.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, l'ex-inconnue lève la tête. Il ne la voit toujours pas, sa capuche masque encore son visage Presque fébrile, elle porte ses mains, et dans une lenteur infini dévoile enfin son identité, la cape tombe à terre. Si elle n'est pas plus surprise que lui, elle l'est au moins tout autant. Leur regard se croise. Un nouveau blackout. Vert contre noir. Ou vert et noir. Ils ne savent plus trop. Il prend le temps de l'observer. Il sait que c'est la dernière fois. Si ce n'est pas lui qui la tuera, ce sera un autre. Son visage est plus allongé qu'avant, elle n'a plus un seul trait de l'enfance. Sa peau est toujours aussi pâle, mais il n'y a plus les rougeurs de poupon de l'époque jounin. Ses cheveux roses frôlent ses hanche ils sont vraiment longs. Elle a toutes avec les formes qui vont avec. Une aura presque surnaturelle l'entoure. Et ses yeux ! Magnifiques…bien qu'encadrés par de virulente cernes noires. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais il se demandait tout de même leurs provenances. Elle rentrait d'une mission éreintante ? Peut-être des études ? Ou un job qui se finissait tard ? Quelle importance…il ne saurait jamais. Plus rien de l'enfant, même lui se devait de l'avouer, la femme en face de lui était belle. Sakura était belle. Elle avait dû être très désirée dans le village Avait-elle un copain ? Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement céder aux avances de Naruto ? En ce cas, il aurait moins sa mort sur la conscience, car il réunirait le petit couple dans l'au-delà. Sur cette idée, il reprit contenance. Elle brise le silence.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaitrais…

-Ton parfum est resté le même, bien que tu es changée. Pourquoi restée ici ? Tu savais qu'on te trouverait.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, si ce n'était pas une éternité, Sakura sourie. Rien de bien éclatant, mais ça suffisait pour éclairer son visage morne.

-Tu es bien bavard à présent.

- Réponds-moi.

-Je suis venue te chercher Sasuke.

Ce qui était un sarcasme devint un rire démentiel. Démentiel, glauque, sinistre, malsain. Tout à son image. Presque fou.

-ME chercher ?! ME chercher ?! Mais regardes autour de toi ! J'AI gagné ! Gagné, tu m'entends ?!

-Je suis venue emporter ta haine avec moi.

Toute trace de rire disparu de son visage Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il défoule sa rage contre elle, mais il n'en fit rien. L'Uchiwa semblait perdu, déboussolé comme l'enfant instable qu'il avait toujours été. Il scrute son regard, comme pour s'assurer de ses propos, pour voir si elle ne se moque pas de lui. Même face aux sharingans, elle ne détourne pas ses yeux. Elle semble on ne peut plus sérieuse ça le déstabilise. Son village venait d'être détruit par les nuunkenins. Ses amis tués par eux, certains de sa propre main. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun remord, il voulait tous les éliminés un par un jusqu'au dernier pour accomplir sa vengeance. Et à cet instant, il aurait dû savourer pleinement sa victoire. Il aurait dû, mais elle était là. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Elle n'avait plus rien par sa faute, et elle voulait l'aider ?! Et en plus de ça, elle souriait. Non vraiment, elle devait avoir un sérieux problème. Voyant son trouble, Sakura enchaina.

-Tu as accompli ta vengeance. Toi et moi, Sasuke, n'avons plus notre place dans ce monde. C'est fini, nous n'avons plus rien à apporter au monde. Tu mérites la paix.

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Toujours son visage pâle, avec ce léger sourire attrayant. En fait, elle semblait épuisée, à bout de force. Elle aussi, était fatiguée de vivre. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, complètement désemparé. Il pourrait la tuer, mais à quoi bon ? Elle mourrait de toute manière, mais voulait-il vraiment être son bourreau ?...

Deux cœurs. Une multitude de pulsations à chaque minute. Cinq litres de sang qui circulent dans leur palpitant. Deux cœurs. Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Deux destins entrecroisés. Face à face. Yeux dans les yeux. Vert contre noir. Ou vert et noir. Le temps semble arrêter. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'au fond il veut la croire. Croire que Sakura a raison. Qu'elle pourrait tout apaiser en lui. Il lâche son katana. Le bruit étouffé de l'arme qui tombe à terre. Un pas vers elle, puis un second.

-Sakura….

Et un éclair. Noir, maléfique, tout ce qu'il y a de plus malsain en ce monde.

-Sasuke, je te cherchais..Mais tu es en agréable compagnie à ce que je vois.

A vous de me dire si vous voulez une fin plutôt « heureuse » ou trash ! Et vous pouvez aussi lancer les paris, sur l'intervenant qui déboule dans l'histoire. Bref une petite review s'il vous plait ?


End file.
